Geten no Hana Yumeakari
Geten no Hana Yumeakari (下天の華 夢灯り, roughly translated as "Flower of the Human World Dream Light") is the direct sequel to Geten no Hana. It was first revealed to the public during the live stage event, Geten no Hana Hotarumi no Utage. Various interviews and commentary were gradually revealed within the Otome game magazine, B's Log. The Treasure Box edition includes a book containing Hayate Kuku's original artwork and concepts, a copy of the drama script at Hotarumi no Utage, a drama CD featuring the characters in a contemporary school setting previously seen at the Animate event, a character image song and original soundtrack CD, illustrated boards dedicated to the school drama and the romance stills found in the game itself, and trinkets featuring the deformed versions of the cast with animal ears. The Twin Pack edition has the original game and the art cards previously featured as Geten no Hana's reservation bonus and Premium Box addition. Different reservation bonuses are being offered at various Japanese stores. Ordering the Gamecity Set adds an apron dedicated to the original drama CD with an instruction manual for assembling it and a towel with deformed versions of the cast to the purchase. Purchasing any edition of the game from Gamecity Shopping adds two clear files. Plot Nobunaga survives Honnōji and resumes his conquests abroad. Hideyoshi completes his mission to pacify the Chugoku region and returns to Azuchi Castle for a break. The story continues one month after the first game. The protagonist serves as Nobunaga's kunoichi and continues to protect Azuchi Castle from enemy spies as the "Shield of Azuchi". Changes Like other Neoromance fan disc games, the general gameplay remains the same with the following changes. Players are given the additional task of protecting the castle grounds from spies during their daily schedule, or the protagonist's job as the "Shield of Azuchi". These icons are the pair of ominous eyes players see scattered across the map; if they are ignored for too long, the eyes will turn red. When these icons are activated the player engages in a "Transformation Battle". The redder the eyes of the icon, the harder the sequence will be to complete. Transformation Battles are memory matching games: the player has to locate pairs within their set of face-down cards. Harder battles increases the number of cards. Finding the correct pair damages the adversary; a single mistake damages the protagonist. Each opponent has a weak point assigned to them that is indicated at the far left upper hand corner in each battle. Consecutively matching pairs correctly can form combos, which may be a necessity in order to beat stronger foes. Like the earlier Haruka titles, extra flowers or incense can be earned by correctly flipping their pair of cards before the battle ends. Ninjutsu can be used during these sequences. The spell's effectiveness is determined by their level, and experience is earned only if the protagonist uses them ( to use and L''' to select). One spell can be used once per battle. Spells can be leveled up by training, which has been altered to be makeshift Transformation Battles, to reach the optimum level (level 10). The three spells are: #'''Clairvoyance (千里眼) - momentarily reveals the identity of face-down cards. #'Kunai' (くない) - deals no damage but increases the number of hits within the player's combo. #'Provisions' (兵糧丸) - heals the protagonist's health. Successfully completing the aforementioned battle rewards the protagonist flowers and words of gratification from one member of the main cast the following morning. Completing the battle with at least a five chain combo additionally rewards incense. Incense can be used during a nightly visit with a male character to greatly boost their affinity rating and alter their conversation options. Failing to defeat the intruder within the day increases the Doubt stat. If it reaches maximum level, the game will end prematurely. It can be lowered by clearing a Transformation Battle. The entire story is told in a total of six chapters, and there are eleven different endings available. At least one cleared save is needed to unlock Momoji, Nobuyuki and Kanbei's romance routes. Other changes different from the original game include the following: *It is possible to check progress for main story objectives within the menu. The player can know if they have succeeded either by reading the courtesy message or by visually checking for orange/golden text. *The Doubt stat is shared amongst the main cast as opposed to assigned to individual characters. Transformation Battles are the only means of altering it. *Battle difficulty can be altered between easy, normal or hard. *Button Actions are now randomized. *Pressing Start during training, Button Actions or Transformation Battles allows an instant do-over with no repercussions. Before Yumeakari presented this option, the player would have to reload from a previous save slot or press the retry button after failing. *Specific flowers can be obtained during designated times of day: morning = spotted bellflower (ホタルブクロ); noon = Japanese bellflower (キキョウ); night = cape jasmine (クチナシ). They can earned by successfully completing a training session or a Transformation Battle. A flawless finish rewards the player with an extra flower. *Incense and flowers can be accumulated and used after a cleared game to unlock new images within an individual character's gallery in the Extras menu. *New music tracks are in the game. *Momoji now has a character icon on the map to indicate his personal events. *Different character portraits are present for all characters. *The dialogue framing is decorated by a character's symbolic item during their personal events. Modes Continue Load from a previous save. There are a total of thirty-five save slots available. New Game Self-explanatory. After the game is cleared at least once, the player can choose to keep every flower and incense they have earned when starting another game. The protagonist's ninjutsu levels will carry over regardless if this option is selected. Extras Includes an image gallery, event collection, and music selection. The gallery includes alternations of the same illustration and illustrations used for intermission segments. A special congratulatory image for completing every character scenario in the game can be unlocked. The player can also take pictures during the game and view them as a slide show within this mode. Downloadable scenarios can be viewed within the Extras menu Settings Lets the player adjust the speed of text being displayed on screen and the skipping speed of the game's events. Volume adjustments for sound effects, music, and voices (as well as a muting option for certain characters) is also included. The player can choose to remove the tutorial guides throughout the game. If these settings are changed before starting a new game, they will automatically be in effect. Mobile Joy Insert passwords given in the game box to grant wallpapers, icons, and character audio files for personal cellphone. Install Installs a digital copy of the game. Characters The main cast from the original game return with the following additions: *Kanbei Kuroda *Hanbei Takenaka The following minor characters return with a few changes: *'Oito' - Voiced by Masumi Asano. Oito is one of the servant maidens within the Akechi manor who is assigned to be the protagonist's personal attendant during the main story. She is shown being more social with the other maids. During one such conversation, Oito confesses her crush on a youth named Shichisuke to them. She is content to leave her feelings unrequited since she enjoys being faithful to the Akechi siblings. *'Yoshirou' - Voiced by Kan (Infini). A master of the tea ceremony who was one of Rikyu's apprentices during his youth (who will later be Sen no Rikyu). He visits Azuchi Castle after Nobunaga's hawk attacks its master and is disturbed by the rumors he heard of the runaway hawk. The protagonist must interrupt his conversation with Ieyasu in order to extract information on the bird's whereabouts. If the protagonist chooses the wrong form to approach them, they can see different reactions from Yoshirou and Ieyasu. *Luís de Almeida *'Rekka and Shigure' - Voiced by Shunzo Miyasaka and Hiromu Miyazaki. Their contracts with Nobuyuki have ended so they continue their duties under new masters. Both appear during Nobuyuki's personal route. *'Hazuki' - Voiced by Yuuki (Infini). Appears posthumously in a flashback during Nobuyuki's personal route. He had worked together with Rekka performing surveillance, but his impatience and his hatred for Nobunaga leads to his capture and death. Nobuyuki reflects on the past and regrets not trying harder to stop Hazuki. Related Media Fans can support their favorite character from the original game by submitting their ideas for B's Log's "love situation" quotation write-in. Ruby Party's favorite quotes will recorded onto a special CD for the magazine's March 2014 publication. Voice actor interviews from the main cast were posted online on Japanese news sites; the last batch ended in early January. Neoromance 20th Anniversary Eve presented characters and new information for the game on stage. Like its parent title, a live stage event dedicated for this game is planned for March 23, 2014. It is called Neoromance ♥ Festa Geten no Hana Hanami no Utage. Fans could offer their requests for Mitsuhide if they offered their comments during the dual [http://live.nicovideo.jp/watch/lv165433015 Corda & Geten Niconico Live broadcast] in January. Koei-Tecmo reposted their recording of the broadcast onto their Youtube channel for fans who missed the live stream. Another live broadcast before the live event ties into the Sengoku Musou 4 stage event on February 25, 20:00 (JST). Ruby Party's dessert lineup will also include cookies and other goods themed to this event. To celebrate the game's shipping date, a fanart contest with Tinami is being held. Winners can win merchandise signed by the voice actors or other free postcards. Fans may also show their support on Twitter and possibly win similar presents in the official Twitter campaign. Consumers can purchase an original tapestry in the series's merchandise campaign. Image Songs *Geten no Hana ~Amor *Ichirin no Hana *I want to go with you *Hana Ichirin ~ Hitotsu no Michi :Performed by Grace Mahya *WILD SURVIVOR :Performed by Infini *Returning songs are used the same way as the original game. The last two Grace Mahya songs play during two scenes. Allusions *The Kiniro no Corda 3 AnotherSky feat. Jinnan ensemble version of Hana Ichirin plays during one of the default routes in this title. Gallery Getenhanayumeakari-kumadamessage.jpg|Congratulatory message from Yuka Kumada, mangaka of the series's comic adaptation Getenhanayumeakari-kukucomic01.jpg|Kuku Hayate's celebratory countdown comic Getenhanayumeakari-kukucomic02.jpg|2 Getenhanayumeakari-kukucomic03.jpg|3 Getenhanayumeakari-kukucomic04.jpg|4 Getenhanayumeakari-kukucomic05.jpg|5 Getenhanayumeakari-kukucomic06.jpg|6 Getenhanayumeakari-rubyparty.jpg|Rubipa de Gâteau lineup External Links *Official website *Latest promotional video from Koei-Tecmo's official Youtube *Congratulation message and illustration from Miniwa, one of the members in the illustration team Category: Games